Love La Rousse Style
by Erizibang
Summary: contestshipping here! Ash, May and company arrive at La Rousse, the city from 7th movie and hometown of Drew, guess who they met xD. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it.

**A/N:** Ahh I just thought of this fanfic after seing the latest episodes in japan... What if May arrives at Drew's home city? xD Let's discover it... I hope you guys'd like it

**Chapter 1**

Before starting their journey to the Shinoh region, our heroes decided to make a stop in La Rousse City to visit their friend Tori. Tori's dad had been working on something lately and they were told he wanted to show it to them.

"Now we made it" said Brock as they entered the city

"It's good to be here again... I really want to go to that Battle Tower" said cheerfully Ash

"Don't forget what we came here to, Ash" said Max as a robot got near them "Hey, here come our passes"

"Oh no... you aren't going to take a bad picture of me this time" said May who hid behind Max while she arranged her hair

"Come on May, just let it do it's job" said Ash as he and the others got their pictures and now where getting in the transporting bands (A/N: sorry I don't know their name)

"Hey guys, wait for me" as May said this the robot took her picture, and then joined her friends

"See? it wasn't that bad" added Ash

"I still don't like it" said May hopeless

They continued their way to Tori's house, when they got there they he was waiting for them with Plusle and Minum

"Hey Tori!"

"Ash, good to see you again"

"Good to see you too Tori... I see you and those guys are really well"

"Yeah... hey guess what! I finally entered the battle tower and won my first battle!"

"That's awsome!"

"Well I have to admit it was all because of my partner who helped me a lot... but I still did well as I've heard"

"Yeah... hey would you like to battle with me at Battle Tower? We'll win this time!"

"But Ash, didn't we come to see what Tori's father made?" added May, who wasn't in a good mood since she got another bad picture

"Oh yeah... let me introduce you someone" added Tori

Tori walked the into the lab where there were some people concentrated in their own work, Tori went over a green haired girl about 16

"Andy... I wan't you to meet some friends" said Tori to the girl

"Guys she's Andy, my best friend here at the lab, she always keeps me informed about the latest research of my father and..." Tori was interrupted by Brock who began with his typical flirt (A/N: I couldn't come with a good line for him so let's skip this part)...that was stopped by Max's hauling Brock's ears

"Thanks... I guess" sweatdropped Andy

"My name is Ash"

"And I'm May... the one who saved you from Brock is my little brother Max"

"Nice to meet you guys, I've heard a lot of you from Tori. He told me you were the ones who helped him with his pokemon fear and now he's even able to battle"

"We were happy to help too, as we got to met Deoxys"

"You know Ash... he'd came to visit me sometimes" added Tori

"Cool"

The group continued talking but were interrupted by a young man to talked to Andy

"Andy, would you please come and help us?" he said as he came along with the group

"Oh Professor... I'll be right there"

"Tori, how are you... who are your friends?"

"They are Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock... they were the ones who helped with Deoxys long time ago"

"I see... well my name is Dawson, it's nice to finally meet you" he said with a grin and then turned to Tori. "Tori, I'm afraid I have to take Andy away from you" said Dawson with a sweet smile that made Andy blush slightly.

"Oh It's ok, we were just leaving... Ash and I were heading to battle tower right Ash?"

"Absolutely"

* * *

**A/N:** well that's it for first part... i'll be uploading Part 2 quite soon just let me think what you thought 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** yey part 2... as they are in La Rousse, guess who's there too

**Chapter 2**

While Ash and Tori where at battle tower, May went shopping

"Aww there are really cute thing here... not like we see everytime at home" said May watching some department store. "Hey, that's a cute ribbon case... ahh I wished there would be a contest near... I'm really looking forward to DP region, if only we wouldn't have stopped here" sighted May

Sudenly, a green haired boy about May's age went into the store

"Is that Drew?"

May was right, it was Drew indeed who seemed to panic as he noticed her

"Oh hi May, what are you doing here?" answered him a little shocked

"It's nice to see you too Drew" replied May in an angry tone

"Oh yeah... right" said Drew as he noticed what has just happened "It's just that you took me by surprise... from all the places in the world this is the least I expected to find you"

"Why is that?"

"Huh? well... never mind" said Drew with a flick of his hair "I guess you are here because of Ash right?"

"Yeah, we came to visit a friend of us, Tori. What are you doing here?"

"What? I live here"

"You do? Oh finally I've found but... hey! does that mean you aren't entering contests?"

"Well it's a large story... but don't worry I haven't quit coordinating" Drew said as May sighed in relief "I can see you really cared" said Drew, smiling

That last comment made May blush as she added "That's not what you think... I mean, I'd only cared if I wouldn't been able to beat you... I mean, fair and square, no time limit"

"Yeah, it's good you see it in that way... no time limit"

May sighed again, relieved he got what she said

"Well I must be leaving" said Drew

"But wait!"

"Huh?"

"We'll see each other sometime right?... if you are staying here... i mean you owe me a battle"

"Yeah I'd be looking forward to see you again May... for _our battle_" said Drew as he giggled a bit... that made May blush again. "But right now i'm running some errands so see you later" said Drew as he threw her a rose (A/N: don't ask me where did he took it from)

May took the rose happily, she then began her way to Tori's house, thinking they would be there by that time. Luckily theywere there.

"Where have you been May?" asked Ash

"Just seeing some department stores, see some cute ribbon cases..." then May was interrupted by an excited Tori

"I see... well guess what?"

"What?"

"Ash and I won the battle"

"Wow that's... great" said May with a smile, she was glad they came with a new topic before she could say she met Drew

"So where are you staying guys?" asked Tori

"Well... we where planning to stay at the Pokemon Center... assuming there is one" replied Ash with a sweatdrop

"I know where do you guys can stay" said Andy, who entered Tori's living room

"You do?" asked Ash

"You could stay at my house... I have three more sisters who are on a journey by this time so we got plenty rooms for you to stay in there"

"That would be awsome thanks" replied Ash

"Eventhough it's too bad they are not there" said Brock in a sad tone

"I heard that ¬¬"answered Max

* * *

**A/N:** awww this went shorter than I expected... I want to keep the mistery until next part... the gang arrive at Andy's house... 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Next part is up! and i'm doing the following yey... Thank you guys for the reviews it's good you like it

**Chapter 3**

"Here we are" said Andy

"Wow! Is all this yours?" asked almost speechless Max

It was a huge mansion ovel a hill, but what impressed the most were the beautifull gardens that surrounded the house which had all kind of flowers in them, and far away only rose bushes could be seen.

"It's really gorgeous" exclaimed May

"Thank you guys" said Andy blushing "But it's because we are a big family... well come on, I'll intruduce you to my granny"

The gang walked through the entrance until they reached the main room. Sitting on the couch were an old woman talking to a young man.

"Hi granny I'm home" said Andy

"Oh hi dear you're back. Look who's here" answered the woman showing Andy the person she had been talking to.

"There you are Andy" said the man

"Pro... Proffesor... what are you doing here?" managed to say Andy as her cheeks turned red

"Well, as I didn't see you again at the lab I decided to come here to see you"

"I'm really sorry I thought I finished..."

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize. It's me I don't know why I came here, there's no work you have to be up to" replied Dawson, this time were his cheeks the ones red.

"Oh don't worry, you're always welcome here" added Andy's granny "Now who we have here?" said looking at Ash and the others.

"Oh yeah, Granny let me introduce you Ash, May, Max, Brock and Pikachu"

"Nice to meet you" said all

"I'm letting them stay here as my guests. Is that fine with you? I thought it'd be fine as Hayley and the others aren't here"

"Oh It's fine, the more we are here the better. Now I'm not gonna miss when you all were little and the house were full of children voices"

"Yeah I could be noisy too" joked Max

"You sure are" teased May as granny laughed

"Would you like something to eat?" offered Granny

"Yeah thanks" aswered Ash and they all sit at the table

"So you are the guys who saved La Rousse huh?" said Granny

"We didn't do that much" replied Ash blushing

"But you sure helped us a lot" added Dawson

"You work at Tori's dad lab right?" asked Max

"That's right now that we are working on this research, we are now able to prevent this kind of incidents, Andy's dad helped us a lot too"

"That's great" added May

"How long have you've known Andy's family?" asked Ash

"Well, Andy's dad was also my boss. Now that he's not here I work with Andy"

"Where's Andy's father?" asked Max

"Oh he's on a pokemon journey right now" answered granny "When the house started to get empy because of my grandchildren's journeys, he decided it was his turn to do his. However Andy never left so we were the only here"

"How many children were back then?" asked May

"They were five, Andy's big sisters: Hayley, Hillary and Britany; and... this cute little boy I have as grandson" said granny getting really excited

"Now she's gonna start too" sighed Andy

"Oh I'm not Andy" replied granny

"You see, my brother was all a star here" explained Andy

"A star?" asked May

"All Andy's sisters were too fond of him... they almost started a fanclub. However he hated that. I can understand why he didn't come back home in a while" added Dawson

"Oh but he's at town, he'll be back some time..." granny stopped because of the door shutting "I'll be right back" and with that granny rushed to the door

"Well that's new, I didn't know about your granny being a part of the club" said Dawson

"Neither do I" replied Andy

"Is that great your brother?" asked May a little bored with all of this

"I have to admit this wasn't just because of his looks but of the good performances he did with his pokemon. He was also cute indeed but I was the only one who didn't adore him, I think it was maybe because of the age, I was 11 when all this _fanclub_ thing started. I had lots of fun hiding him from my sisters" laughed Andy

"So he was just brilliant" said May sarcastically

"You sure know about that kind of people right May? Don't pretend you don't like that we all know you even love them" teased Max

"Max! Shut up!" cried May in embarrasment "I don't like them. They are just spoiled, arrongant and..."

"I didn't know you thought that about me" said a familiar voice

May's heart stopped. Could he have listened what Max said? "Drew..." was the only thing she managed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** It took long... sorry if it's short and doesn't tell much. I'm aware of that but didn't wanted to ruin the next part

**Chapter 4**

"You guys know each other?"

"What are you doing here?" asked May not even listening what Andy had said

"I must ask _you_ that question. I live here"answered Drew

"So he was the cute brother huh?"said Max

"Cute?" asked Drew, starting to blush

"You sure are cute Drew" teased Andy

"What have you been telling them about me?" sweatdropped Drew. "You didn't answered my question May" added Drew with a hair flip, he sure knew how to still be cool

"We are Andy's guests" added Ash

"Yeap, I met them at the lab, they are Tori's friends" said Andy "Now, where do you guys know each other from?"

"I'm a coordinator as Drew, he's been my rival since I've started" answered May

"But now they are good friends right?" added Ash

"That's good! As you know each other, then there won't be any problem if they stay here right?" said Andy cheerfully

"It's fine with me" said Drew with a hair flip

Night time came, Ash and Brock were given one of Andy's sisters' room and May and Max the other. The room next to Drew's remained empty

"Nice you stayed dinner Dawson" said granny

"Thanks you for inviting me" answered him

"Are you guys ok?" asked Andy looking at Ash

"Yeah sure! Thanks!"

Drew was eating in silence. May could tell he was upset about something or someone. He then stood up

"Thanks for the meal" said Drew very serious

"Are you going to bed honey?" asked granny

"Not right now, I'm going to check up Roselia"

The rest of the dinner Ash spent it talking about his journeys and battles. May remained in silence, not wanting to talk about Drew with his family. She was kind of worried about his behaviour, did he change just because he knew Andy told them everything about when he waslittle? It was like 12 pm when she noticed she was still thinking in Drew and couldn't sleep, she then decided to go to the bathroom to wash her face but when she was near the door she heard some noises downstairs so she went down to check

'I must gone mad... how could I be walking at night in a house not even mine' thought May 'But if it's a thief... then all of us would be in danger'

May made it to the kitchen but stopped before looking at it 'Geez this house is sure huge!... wonder who will be' But when she looked in it, it was already empty . 'What?' She then turned around and see Drew staring at her with a glass of milk in his hand

"Can't sleep?" he said


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Next part is up! sorry if you didn't like the prev episode... i knew it was short but didn't want to give more info...now let's move on with this... we'll get some info about Drew

**Chapter 5**

"Ahhh Drew you scared me!" cried May

"Spying on me?"

"Eh? No... I heard noises downstairs so I came to check if it wasn't a thief or something"

"Oh how sweet from you to worry about us, May. But you'll see, it's imposible for any thief to enter this residence" said Drew with a hair flip "Go back to sleep"

"Er... Drew?" managed to say May. Drew turned around "Where are you going? The rooms aren't in that direction"

"You are right, I'm not going to bed" said Drew as he walked away from the door. May followed him until they reach the rose bushes she saw during the day

"Following me again?"

"Well... I was hoping you to take me to the rooms because it's too dark and I can't see the way back" said May very embarrased

"I'm sorry I have a big house" said Drew while laughing

"Stop that!" said May in annoyance but in that moment Drew offered her a rose

"huh?... Thanks Drew" said May now blushing badly

"Now where is she?" said Drew very low

"She?"

"Roselia"

"Oh that's why you came here?"

"Of course, why would I wake up in middle of the night if it wasn't for my pokemon"

"yeah... sorry" said May realizing she said a dumb thing. Soon Roselia came out of the bushes smiling at Drew, who bent down to pet her. "That's right... here is the perfect place for her"

"Not only for her" said Drew letting Roselia go

"This place is really... _pretty_ at night" said May as she sat in the ground. "Hum Drew...?" asked her. "I wanted to ask you something since dinner"

"What is it?" asked him a bit concerned

"Well, I've noticed that you are really important to your family. They supports you and you've been their star so far. I think it's kind of sweet but then... why is that they didn't appeared at Grand Festival at all? Not even cheering you..."

"They didn't tell you the whole story did they?" said Drew and sighed. "You see..." started explaining as he sat next to May. "The first time I entered a contest was here in La Rousse. Back then I managed to keep it on secret for my sisters but they soon knew about in so they went to my next one. However, that time I won my first ribbon, and it was only my second attempt"

"They sure must went crazy for you" added May

"Yeah that's right they sure made me feel like I was the top coordinator... but Andy told you I didn't like that remember?"

"So I assume it didn't affect you"

"Not in my third contest as I won my second ribbon. It was in the third one when I started to buy all what they said. I was really reckless by then that I thought I could won easily"

"I know what it feels like. I've also lost because od that circunstances" said May remembering the time she lost Rubello Contest

"Then I remembered what Roselia and I promised after our first contest, to become stronger and stronger after that, that had been our motivation. That was the reason why I entered my first contest alone, I didn't thought myself being that great enough. That's when I decided to travel alone and win my next ribbons all by myself"

"So that's the reason why you don't like your fans going after you"

"That's not the whole story. You asked why they didn't show up at Grand Festival? Well the reason is because I told them not to"

"You told them?" asked May wondering why would he do such a thing

"They came to my first Hoenn Grand Festival and did the same thing" sighed Drew as he continued. "But that time I was prepared. I remember losing at semi finals but what angered me the most was my sisters' actitude, I couldn't tell them the reason why I lost was that I wasn't strong enough"

"They'll always going to see you that great you know"

"Yeah... I kinda got used to it" said Drew with a hair flip. "But then I decided to participate again at Hoenn"

"Now I can understand why you were such an arrogant and... " stopped May thinking in a proper word

"No, that was my true self" pointed Drew as May sweatdropped

"He really didn't want to dissapoint them" thought May. "Maybe not only them" thought staring at the rose and then turned to see Drew who got up to give Roselia some water. "Even if he makes that impression, he knows he's not that great. Then why does he act like that all the time?" wondered May "He said it was his true self but..." May then sighed and continued. "Ahh It's too complicated!"

"What's too complicated?" asked Drew

"Did I say it out loud?" replied May a little shocked

"Yeah... you won't try to understand me, right May?" asked Drew in a bickering mod. "You'll get a headache"

"That's it... he's not that bad" thought May as she sighed. "It's a good place for pokemon" said May changing the topic

"Yeah, here is where I raised Roselia since it was born"

"May I bring my pokemon too next time?"

"Sure" answered Drew, unsure of what _next time_ would mean

"Thanks" replied May with a smile. Suddenly Drew let go Roselia's water andgot up, begining to walk. "Huh?" said her

"Aren't you going to follow me? I thought you needed someone to take you to your room"

"Yeah..." said May catching up him. By the time May arrived at her room it was already 4 am. She tried her best not to wake up Max, and then fell asleep inmediately.

**A/N: **well that was it... next chapter May's gonna be sleepy xD hahaha just kidding coughdon'twanttoruinnextchaptercough


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** hahaha kinda lame the surprise but I run out of ideas... ok I just wanted them to go there xD sorry

**Chapter 6**

Next morning Max woke up first. May was still sleeping and it was already 8am

"May wake up! It's breakfast time! We are going to be late for Tori's dad lab" he said

"Five more minutes, mom" muttered May

"May!" Max finally yelled

"What is it?" yawned May as she sit up in her bed

"We have been called for breakfast twice, so if you wanna miss it, fine. But we are not gonna wait for Tori's dad lab" said Max in a commanding mod

"What time is it? I'm really sleepy" said May as she yawned for the second time.

"8 am" informed Max

"It's that late!" cried May as she rushed into the bathroom

"I'll be waiting for you at the dining room" said Max and left the room.

When May was all dressed up, she heard a voice coming from outside and popped out of the window and could see Drew feeding his Masquerian. "Good morning sleepy head" he said. "Did you sleep well?" said sarcastically

"Of course I didn't. I'm still sleepy" said May as she yawned. "And good morning to you too" added after getting the sarcastic mod in Drew's remark

"You know, breakfast's always ready at 8am and if you are not on time then you won't be able to eat it at all" said Drew with a smirk

"What? You must be kidding" said May as she rushed away to the dining room

May run to the dining room and found everyone eating peacefully, she was really tired and panting from the running and everyone could see that since they stared at her when she entered the room. May blushed in embarrasment.

"Working out?" teased Drew from behind as he entered the dining room and sit, he already finished feeding his pokemon and was his turn to have breakfast

"Drew..." said May gritting her teeth

"What happened to you May?" asked Ash "Why did you have to run over here?"

"Never mind" said as she took her seat. There where only two empty seats next to Drew and she took the further one to him.

"So Ash... I guess you're coming with me to the lab right?" asked Andy

"Yeap... Tori's father wants to show us something"

"Yeah we did... that'swhat we been all working at thelab. But I won't tell you about it until we get there"

"Then I guess there's no much I can do" sighed Ash

"Drew? Are you coming with us?" asked Andy

"Well..." said Drew thinking about it. "Why do you want me there anyway?"

"Please?" begged Andy with puppy eyes. "You don't have to train, do you?"

"Ok I'll go"

"Great!"

After breakfast Andy led them to the lab where they met Tori. Dawson was also there and took Andy away from the group, as Drew glared at them leaving. However May took notice of that.

"So that's why you were upset last night" she said

"Who was upset?" answered while walking away

"Umm Drew?" called catching him up."Seems someone's a jealous brother" teased May. "But I can tell he's a nice guy"

"What?"

"Er... I mean, they look nice together"

"Yeah right" replied him flicking his hair

"May! Drew!" called Ash waving at them

As soon as they were all together, Tori proceeded to show them his dad new invention... it was kind of a platform that changed in all kind of settings for battles... they were going to try it on the battle tower and also in the contest hall so they wanted Drew's opinion as well

"Cool! I wanna try it!" cried Ash cheerfully

"But right now we are doing the last maintenance so you can try it tomorrow" added Tori's dad

"That'd be so awesome at a contest. I didn't knew you had a contest hall here in La Rousse" said May but then she remembered her _night talk_ with Drew and then addedstaring at Drew"Yeah right... I forgot your first contest was here"

"It was?" We didn't know that" asked Ash

"I think there's some stuff May only knows about him" teased Max

"Max!" cried May blushing

"You already know that?" added Andy glancing at Drew who didn't cared at all

"So tomorrow Ash's gonna check it right?" asked Drew changing the topic. "Maybe I'm out of here"

Andy tried to stop him but didn't suceed. Ash and the others spentthe rest of the daywith Tori playing with their pokemon at Tori's garden.On the other hand, May returned home earlier as she was still sleepy and slept all the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**(check the author's note at the end)**

**Chapter 7**

May woke up at middle of night and realized she had slept all afternoon.She hadn't seen her friends not even for dinner either. 'I guess I slept too much' though while watching Max dream peacefully, soon she foundshe wasn't sleepy anymore. Her pokeballs where still at the desk where she left them. 'Oh no! I forgot to feed you too' May got off her bed to pick up Beautifly's pokeball. 'Seems like we're gonna have full moon' thought looking through the window. The moon light let her see part of the garden and part of the rose bushes where she was last night with Drew. 'That's right... It can be a good place for you too' said to Beautifly's pokeball and got out of the room carrying also another one.

May went again to Roselia's place.'It's good tonight we have full moon otherwise I wouldn't find the way' thought happily as she got into the garden. 'But... what am I supposed to say him when I got there?' wondered May as her cheeks turned slightly red, but it was too late, she already saw him and this time with Masquerian. "I knew you'd be there" finally said.

Drew turned around surprised to see her again. "You came again huh?" said flicking his hair

"Yeah... I brought Beautifly as well" said May as she released it from the pokeball

Drew just stared at them wondering what she would do next, he remembered her saying she'd bring Beautifly next time but this wasn't what he thought it would be... not that he disliked her being with him in the rose bushes, he actually was begining to like the feeling.

"Just like old times" said Drew looking at Beautifly.

Drew then took a rose and threw it to May who received it happily. "Ah?... thanks Drew" replied her, blushing madly

Drew just shook his head and added. "No... it wasn't for you"

May immediately stopped blushing and stared at him in awe. She then understood what he meant and giggled nervously. "Yeah right... I thought it was for Beautifly"

Beautifly flew in circles and the joined Masquerian and Roselia, who said something making Drew blush (A/N: I just think Drew actually can understand his own pokemon just like in the Wakana episode where she teased him at the pool)

"Not like that Roselia... I'd do that later" sweatdropped Drew "By the way, did you heard us? I was training Masquerian, and wasn't sure if we were noisy. We wouldn't like to wake someone up" asked to May

"Huh? No, I didn't heard anything. I think this place is far enough for anyone to hear us" added her

"That's good. I rather train them here, night time is also a good time for making their performances more beauty" said Drew. "Come to think about it... what for Andy wanted us to try their new platform"

"She said something about a contest too" said May deep in thought. "Are you going to come with us tomorrow?"

"I don't think so..."

"Can I ask you why?"

"You already know the answer May" said, his face going darker

"But Andy really wants you to go with her"

"Let's don't talk about it. I need some time get used to it..." he said looking at May seriously. "I know him since I was little. He was like... all day here with my father and I think he was the main reason why Andy chose to help father as well rather than became a trainer"

"Is that so?"

"Well... that was at the beginning when she had a childhood crush on him. I can tell now it's a little different but I can't figure out what it is"

"This is so romantic" hissed May closing her eyes. "I can tell they'd loved each other for a long time but none of them admit their feelings... it's like a soap"

"Don't tell me..." sweatdropped Drew

"I'd love to see them together before we leave" said May with a grin

"Then I can assume you're gonna stay with me for a long time" said Drew in a bickering mod

"Not with you... Mr. Insensitive" replied her back

"Huh?" said Drew raising an elbow. He actually wasn't aware of what he really said to her.

However May did and replied him in the same mod but then she noticed that even if he didn't seem so, he was serious about that. "Well I..." mumbled May. "I thought you weren't serious about me staying with you" said, her cheeks turning red.

"With... me?" answered Drew blusing as well. "I meant with us" said as he turned around, not wanting to look at her face.

There was an awkward silence that not even the noises of their pokemon could break. Soon May remembered she had another pokeball, the one she got after Beautifly's in case something like this happened. She then took a deep breath and added. "Hey, I brought Eevee too" said releasing it from the other pokeball.

"An Eevee huh? I'd never seen it before" said Drew turning to see her again. (A/N: tell me when he saw it... I don't remember him battling against it... nor watching the battle May had with Brock)

As soon as she released it, Eevee jumped into the ground and started digging holes. He played getting inside them and popping out from different ones.

"Looks like he's full of enegy despite the fact you didn't feed him before you went to sleep" said Drew in a bickering mod

"Yeah... he's always like that" said May with a sweatdrop. "By the way, did my friends say something about me? About me not having dinner?" asked May with curiosity

"Nothing at all... just that your turn of trying the platform was going to be the day after tomorrow" said Drew with a smirk. "So don't get your hopes up tomorrow"

"Aww I really wanted to perform there" sighed May. "Aren't you going to try it too?"

"I think so" said Drew but was soon interrupted by Eevee who just appeared above him making him fall down.

"Oh no! Eevee..." said May while trying to catch him but was too late, he had just entered into the bushes damaging the roses in his way.

"Not them..." complaint Drew with a sweatdrop

May managed to catch Eevee. "I'm really sorry Drew" said May feeling guilty.

"Don't worry... I think something can be done" said as he got near the bushes. "I don't think its really your fault, you see" added Drew turning at Eevee. "I think you've must gotten extra energy from... the full moon maybe?"

"Ah?" May stared at him speechless. She thoughit it was good that he didn't got mad at all but maybe she'll have to forget the roses for a while.

Drew was right... as soon as she let Eevee go, it began to glare. "Eevee..." mumbled May watching it evolve into an Umbreon.

"It's an Umbreon" pointed Drew with a smirk. "You sure are lucky, you didn't even do anything"

"Maybe I raised it well" huffed as she pet her new pokemon.

"Whatever" said Drew flicking his hair. "I think I we must go now... you know, I don't want to be all sleepy and miss my breakfast" teased him

"Just for you to know... I slept well all the afternoon and came here just because I couldn't sleep. I'm sure I'd be able to wake up early" replied May returning her pokemon

"Even if that was your reason... " added Drew returning his pokemon as well. "I did have a good time here with Beautifly and...with that Eevee that happened to be really hyper" added smirking at her

"I said I was sorry" said May as she turned around a bit embarrased.

"Hey May" said Drew as May turned to see him again. "I could save this for you" added as he threw her another rose and began to walk to the house. May gazed at it for a while, maybe she could have more roses after what she did.

**A/N:** yeah I finished the chapter! and made May's Eevee evolve!... I know what you must be thinking, I like those night talks xD.Well I have to say this chapter didn't turn as I thought... Eevee'sevolution was planned for the third night but I think I justdidn't want to _abuse _of May and Drew's night meetings, so I'm planning not to writeany more of them... It's weird LOL... just tell me what you think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** hey! this chapter turned long... hope you guys like it since the other _day_ was shorter

**Chapter 8**

Next morning May woke up first, Max rolled over his bed still sleepy as he heard May's morning noises. "See you're not sleepy anymore" said when he finally sat up in his bed. "You slept for ages"

"Hum... I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean to worry you but yeah! I slept really well" answered May

"Huh that's weird" said Max looking at the table. "This morning there are two of them"

"Two of them?" asked May

"Two roses" pointed Max. "Yesterday morning I found one and figured out it was maybe from Drew but now... there are two of them... where did you get them? I mean, you were already sleep when I entered here last night"

May started panicking inside, she just couldn't tell Max she'd been meeting Drew at night, that didn't sound well. "Maybe they came through the window" was the only thing she thought about.

"What?"

"That's it. You know, I was here all night and couldn't receive anything from Drew besides, he only gives me one every time we met"

"Are you saying they just flew into here?" said Max sceptically

"Maybe?" said May sweatdropping. "By the way, you said you found another rose yesterday, where is it?"

"It's right there" answered Max pointing ar a glass of water. "I put it there yesterday before you woke up"

"Thanks Max, I'll put these two there too" said May as she walked across the bedroom and then added with a grin. "Let's get breakfast"

Max and May walked downstairs and joined Ash and Brock who were inthe gardenfeeding their pokemon along with Drew.

"Look who woke up early" said Drew in a sarcastic tone as he saw May coming

"I slept well thanks!" replied May in the same mod

"Good morning guys" said Ash. "We already fed our pokemon. Let's get some breakfast"

"Maybe it's a good idea to feed your pokemon sometime, right May?" said Drew sarcastically

"I was going to! Drew!" May huffed back andstarted looking in her bag."Let's see... I have sme pokeblock right here"

"You can take this" offered Ash showing her a dish with pokemon food.

"Thanks Ash but I can give them..." May was interrupted by Drew

"Maybe you can accept Ash's offer" said Drew with a smirk. "You should feed them with real food once in a while. Mostly if they haven't eaten since yesterday morning"

"Yeah maybe you're right" said May looking at the food and then cried "Hey! What did you mean by real food!"

"Come on! It's too early for you two start bickering each other" pointed Brock in a way to stop them.

Drew just closed his eyes in agreement and added. "Yeah... follow me, breakfast must be ready"

When May finished feeding her pokemon, she joined the others at the dining room where they were waiting for her. As soon as she took her seat Andy made an announcement.

"Drew, May, I have something important to tell you"

"You do?" said Drew intrigued

"There's a contest here in La Rousse in two weeks. I was thinking that maybe you two can enter. And of course, it'll use our new invention"

"That's great!" cried May. "So that's why you were asking Drew to come along with us yesterday to the lab, right?"

"Yeah, I wanted him to see it first for the contest."

"I wouldn't be so happy to loose again if I were you, May" added Drew with a smirk. "You've only beaten me once and because of time limit"

"Well I will this time!" cried May. "I just need some practice in that platform"

"You'll sure have some advantage" pointed Ash happily. "And who knows, you could end up facing each other at the finals"

"Yes, and you see... this platform can display all kinds of settings. From a sunny day for a powerfull solar beam, to a full moon night for dark type pokemon" added Andy

"That would do good to my Absol" pointed Drew. "Hey! you can use your Umbreon too, May" offered him looking at her. Ash, Brock and Max's eyes widened in awe as they heard the word Umbreon.

"Wow May! We didn't know you got an Umbreon.When did Eevee evolve?" asked Ash excited.

"Well I..." tried to explain May

"An Umbreon huh? It must have evolved during the full moon last night" pointed Max

"Well... yeah" sweatdropped May

"And how did he know about it?" asked Max suspiciously shooting a glare at Drew

"Maybe someone talked too much" Andy teased Drew who sweatdropped as well.

Max was going to tease May too but was interrupted by the knocking of the door.

"Who might be this early in the morning?" asked Drew raising an eyebrow.

"I'll check" said Andy and rushed to the door. Minutes later she entered the dining room with Dawson.

"Good morning guys" said him as he entered the room. "I've come to pick you up"

"How nice" said granny. "This kids have just finished their breakfast, so they can go with you"

"I'm not going" said Drew as he raised from the chair. All at the table looked at him intrigued. "I have nothing to do there... today is Ash turn, isn't it?" said and left the room.

Minutes later, Ash and the gang where getting ready to go with Dawson to the lab. May was thinking about what Drew said... today was going to be Ash's day... why would she go there while she rather be training somewhere else?

May finally decided not to go with them and said she was going to train instead. When the gang was gone she could see Drew leaving the house.Wasn't he going to train too? Where could he go? And then she decided to follow him without letting him notice her.

"Are you planning to follow me all day?" said Drew after he had walked some blocks

"You have a problem with that?" May replied back

Drew frowned an eyebrow and said "Fine, you can go with me"

"I wasn't asking for your permission" argued May in response

May and Drew walked into the transporting bands (A/N: I said before I didn't know what were they called :P) that led downtown. Drew was the first and made May rush into them for catching him up. However, she made a wrong step and ended falling down, not after she grabbed Drew's arm as well, making him fall on top of her in an awkward possition.

"Geez May, Can't you be more careful?" protested Drew trying in get out of May

Several people from other transporting bands looked at them laughing and making some comments as 'How cute couple' or 'Get a room', there were also a bunch of girls crying 'Isn't that Drew? Oh my gosh he's back', 'Look at his girlfriend, she doesn't deserve him!'. Both of them blushed at these statements and got up immediately.

"I'm sorry" said May in embarrasment

"We must get out of here" said Drew as he took May's hand and jumped out of the transporting bands. "From now we'll just walk" he informed

They walked in silence for a while, none of them wanted to say a word after the incident. Finally Drew spoke. "May, why are you with me?" May blushed at his question, getting the wrong idea. Drew took notice of this and added "I mean, today, are you planing to do something? I must tell you my granny asked me to buy some stuff and I will be busy for a while" informed Drew

May nodded and said "I don't care at all, I can help you if you want"

"Ok then" answered Drew

Both of them entered a few stores and bought all kind of stuff, from cooking books to gardening tools. Drew gave May a few bags and kept the heavy ones. They finished before lunch time.

"I didn't know you do this kind of stuff for your granny" said May after the got out from their last store

"Neither did I" sweatdropped Drew as he said that

"Why is that?" giggled May

"I don't know, I just fell like helping her a bit since I haven't been here in a while"

"Hey Drew... Aren't you getting hungry?" said May interrupting him. "I mean, it's almost lunch time"

"Yeah I think we should eat something before we go home"

"Are we done yet?"

"Yeap I got everything I needed. And that's all because of your help" said Drew staring at her with a grin

"Well then" said May turning around to hide her red face after Drew's speech. "We should go eat. Do you know a good place?"

Drew stood there deep in thought. Where could he take May? "I don't know a lot of places here but I really liked that place when I was little" Drew finally said. "I'm not sure if it's ok to take you there"

"Hmm I don't care as I'm starving"

"Ok then... don't blame me later" replied him and began to walk again

May opened her mouth in amusement when they arrived at Drew's place. "It's just perfect" mumbled May with gleamy eyes and then added out loud. "How did you know these where my favourite?"

"They are?" asked Drew looking how awkward was the moment as they were in front of a noodle restaurant. "Well I liked them when I was little, I haven't eat them since then"

"Seems like we have the same likings" said May as she entered the place

"As this dishes are really big I'm buying a small one" said Drew looking at the food

"Not me... I'm really hungry" said May before screaming. "What!"

"What is it?" asked Drew

"I don't have that money!" complaint May

"Forgot to tell you they were quite expensive" sweatdropped Drew

"I must have known you could afford it" protested May

"I can lend you some..."

"Money?" May finished the sentence for Drew who was looking into his pocket

"I'm sorry. I don't have enough for two dishes" said Drew a bit embarrased

Suddenly, May got an idea "Hey look" said pointing at an advertisment. "We can buy this big dish with this big juice and share it"

"Ok, it's fine with me as they are big enough"

After some minutes they had their food on the table. May and Drew took their chopsticks and buried them into the noodles but when they got them out they found some of the noodles were in both chopsticks and couldn't get separated.

"You know, this reminds me of a movie I saw when I was little" say May smiling. "It was about a poochyena that had this big crush on growlithe but as he wasn't rich as her they couldn't be together. And there was a part in this movie when he invites her dinner to a noodle restaurant and they ended eating the same noodle and kissed"

"I don't know about you May, but I wouldn't like someone to kiss me while I'm eating" said Drew as he took the noodles from May's chopsticks and ate them.

"Hey those were mine!" protested May but was too late. "And I wouldn't like that either. I was just commenting how romantic it was" added

"Romantic you say? It's disgusting" said Drew. "I know more romantic things than that" added as he drank some juice.

"Like roses?" teased May making Drew choke. "And this is mine too" said as she leaned to drink from Drew's glass. Drew just saw her with a smirk.

Both of them finished their meal really fast. Eventhough most of the time were eating the other's food, they didn't care as they were really hungry.

May and Drew returned home but when they went through the entrance, Drew's face darkened as he glared to the person staring next to his sister.

**A/N:** That's it... I finished it right there since it was getting longer o.O... guess who's next to Andy?.. bleh by now you must know that xD... see ya next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

May noticed Drew's annoyance as well. There in the front door were Andy with Dawson carrying some boxes, she knew how much Drew disliked the idea of him being around with his sister. "Why is this guy here with my sister?" Drew said to no one in particular as he made his way towards them.

"I can see you're having a great time" said Drew sarcastically when he reached them

"Drew... I thought you were out" said Andy a bit surprised.

"I was" answered Drew looking at the boxes they had. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ash".

"Yeah, the platform needed some fixing, so Andy came back to pick some tools. I offered to help her" explained Dawson.

"How nice. Just as I helped you today" added May joining the gang.

"So you two spent all the morning together, how cute" said Andy with a grin.

"We're not talking about me" said Drew with a sweatdrop, a little embarrased.

"Are you done yet? Maybe Drew and I can help you" offered May

"May..." complaint Drew but couldn't do anything.

"Thanks, it's a good idea" accepted Andy

May started carrying the boxes and delivering them to an electric container. (A/N: just like the trash cans from La Rousse). After some minutes Andy noticed some tools were missing. "I'll go and get them" she added.

"No, I'll go" said Drew and Dawson at the same time.

"Maybe you both can go" said May with a grin.

"Maybe that's a good idea" replied Andy as she winked an eye to May.

Drew and Dawson headed to the minilab Andy had at the backyard of the house. Inside there were all kind of tools and machines, as well as old robots Andy used to repair when she was younger. 'I remember that' thought Drew looking at one of them.

"You used to play a lot with him when you were litle, didn't you?" said Dawson breaking the awkward silence they're having since they separated the girls.

"How did you know?" asked Drew as he frowned his eyebrows.

"When Andy showed me this place for the first time she mentioned it. She wanted to fix it for you but didn't have enough time when she was working with your dad. Then you left and didn't call so she supposed it wouldn't be a good surprise for you when you came back and started working in a better one"

"Now that I remember, this place was supposed to be a secret" said Drew interrupting him.

"And it is yet"

"Not now that you know about it" said Drew coldly, picking the tools Andy requested.

"Drew, I know that you don't like me... and the fact that I act too familiar with Andy upsets you the most but..."

"I think anything can be done, right?" Drew interrupted him

"What are you trying to say?"

"Back there, May said something that kept me thinking. Are you just helping Andy? Or maybe... you like her?"

Dawson's cheeks turned slightly red but he didn't deny it, he could see Drew was serious about it so he added. "I think I've liked her since the first time I met her. Maybe that's why I chose to work with your dad."

'Just the same excuse' thought Drew. 'He and Andy fell in love at first sight and decided to work at the lab so they could see each other' Drew just laughed at the crazy ideas he had.

Dawson looked at him suspiciously but then Drew added. "Sorry, I've just noticed that you have some things in common". Drew didn't want to tell him how Andy liked him as well nor that she thought the same in order to see him. "May was right, you seem to look good together" sighed Drew.

"Are we ok now?" asked Dawson.

"Sure. I never thought I was acting so unreasonable. I wouldn't like something like that happen to me with the person I like. Come to think about it, I guess _he_ just got used to, maybe I should do the same" added Drew.

Dawson didn't get what Drew meant by _he_ but didn't ask. "So I guess there's someone you like already. May I ask you who's that?"

"You'll know it soon" said Drew with a hair flick as he got out of Andy's minilab.

With the stuff Drew and Dawson brought, Andy had all she needed and went back to the lab where she left Ash and the others.

"So how was it?" asked May when Andy was far enough

"How was what?" answered Drew

"I was afraid that you and Dawson might be argueing but your expression was different when you came back"

"You were right May. Dawson liked Andy as well, and you know what's funny? He also started working with my dad because of the same reason Andy had"

"Isn't it romantic?" said May, her eyes gleaming. "Maybe we can help them to confess each other what they feel"

"For now I have a better idea" said Drew starting to walk away. "Wanna come with me?" offered him looking at her.

"Sure" she answered

Drew took May outside the city, near the windmills where they sat down to watch the sunset.

"It's funny that all the power our city needs comes from this quite place" said Drew looking at the windmills.

"And that's why we got a problem with those" giggled May. "The city is pretty but I rather be here in peace" said as she leaned down and closed her eyes. She was like that for some seconds and then remembered. "I'm still curious about how that will end"

"That?" asked Drew.

"You know... about your sister" pointed May, as she sit again.

"I don't think we should mess with that" replied him.

"But why? Back there, your sister told me the story about how they met and everything. It was so romantic. It's like she's living the love story I've always wanted" said May excited. "Just that mine didn't turn that way" sighed her.

Drew couldn't resist and added. "I'm sorry to hear that, May. I didn't know you actually liked someone"

"Ahhh... well I..." mumbled May trying to get some words out of her mouth. "I do" said softly as her face turned red. "I've really liked this person for a long time" she added. "What about you? Do you like someone?"

"Actually... yes" said Drew as he turned around not letting May see the blush in his face. "Since the first time I met her"

"Uhm... Drew" asked May shyly. "May I know who's her?"

Drew turned to her astonshed. He didn't expect her to ask it so soon. "I don't think it's the right time to tell you" said him avoiding May's answer.

May stood up really disappointed, looking at him she said "What about a battle then?" Drew raised an eyebrow at her request. Now it was darker and wasn't a good time for a practice battle. "If you win I'd tell you the person I like but if I win then you'd have to tell me the one you like" added her.

"I can see where this is going" said Drew with a smirk. "I hope you won't think you'd have some advantage with your recently evolved Umbreon"

"Don't worry. I won't" replied her with a smirk too.

**A/N:** Sorry this took long, and I had to finish here xD. Guess who's gonna win... will they confess? (maybe? no?) hahaha expect a surprise for next chapter... see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hi guys! sorry I had you waiting... I had this one long time ago but I didn't know how to end the chapter LOL... as you'll see, two things were the ones I were working hard on... I'll only talk about one: the battle :P... I tried my best in making this one (just for you to know, I wanted to make a short one) so I beg you to tell me how I did so then I can improve by the time I finish this fic... yeah there will be another one but I suppose you'd have known by now where it will be coughrereadchaptereightcough ... now enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

May and Drew released their pokemon and got prepared for the battle. Drew let May attack him first.

"Umbreon! Shadow Ball!" ordered May

"Nice start huh?" said Drew with a smirk. "Absol! Water Pulse!"

May saw how Umbreon's Shadow Ball was vanished in the water. "Umbreon no!" cried as he got hit by the wave.

"Now show him a real Shadow Ball!" Drew ordered Absol.

Absol's Shadow ball hit straight into Umbreon, but he managed to stand up again.

"Umbreon are you ok?" asked May worried but Umbreon nodded. "Ok, use Hyper Beam"

"Absol, Hyper Beam too!" ordered Drew. "Let's see who's more powerfull"

Both attacks collided making a huge cloud of dust, not letting May and Drew see their pokemon. By the time it was clearer they could see that Umbreon had received the more damage.

"Finish it with Razor Wind!" yelled Drew

"Umbreon quick attack!" said May and with that, Umbreon was able to skip the attack from Absol

"I can see you still have some energy huh?" said Drew with a smirk. "But I won't miss this one. Absol! Iron tale!"

"Umbreon no!" cried May when Umbreon got hit straight by Absol's attack and then fainted.

Drew returned Absol to his pokeball and walked towards May who was petting her Umbreon. "You did a great job" she said.

"He'll be ok... we can take him to the Pokemon Center if you want" offered Drew

"I think I was too overconfident" sighed May returning Umbreon to his pokeball. "So... I suppose I have to tell you the person I like" said May blushing badly.

"I guess so" answered Drew gazing at her.

"Well that's..." mumbled May. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but coudn't get any word out of her mouth. "That's..."

"You know May" Drew interrupted her. "That was your bet and I didn't accept it. If you don't feel like telling me you don't have to do it then."

"Huh?" said May astonished. "So then you wouldn't have told me even if I'd won the battle!"

"Maybe" said Drew flicking his hair and walking away leaving May with her jaw dropped.

"Drew...!" cried May with anger and run after him trying to hit him.

Just when she was about to catch him, she stepped into a hole and made her way to the ground, not before pushing Drew as well with an embrace.

"What did you do that for?" complaint Drew

"Uh... I just wanted you to suffer with me" May answered back, her eyes still closed from the impact.

"So you thought that hugging me I'd suffer?" teased Drew

"What?" said May realizing how close she was from Drew. In fact, she had landed in top of him, her arms around his neck in an embrace. "Why you..." mumbled May without letting him go, her cheeks turning slightly red.

The two of them lay there quietly for a few seconds, just gazing into each other's eyes. May still had to excuse herself but didn't want to separate from Drew, she'd started to like being that close to him. She knew it was no trouble for him, as with each breath he took, she was raised slightly into the air. The feeling made her go crazy but didn't want him to notice it... then she remembered, she hadn't answered Drew's previous question.

"Maybe... you don't seem to like it" replied her a bit concerned about the answer she'll receive.

"How can you tell..." answered him wrapping his arms around her and turning her around so this time he was on top of her.

Their faces got closer, only centimeters apart. May could feel her eyes closing slowly as Drew's hand slid down her cheek. Her heart started to beat faster, all she wanted was to kiss him. Soon she felt his lips pressed against hers and happily accepted them, pulling him closer. They kissed what seemed like forever, each time more if could be possible. After four minutes they finally stopped, both brathing heavily but still smiling at each other.

"I guess that answers my question" hissed May

"You guess? I hoped you'd be smarter than I thought" teased Drew, now sitting up next to May.

"Of course I am!" May answered back, but was soon calmed down by Drew's hands brushing the leaves out of her hair. "I love you too" she said.

Drew was taken a back by her sudden answer. "When did you figure it out?"

"I just knew it" May said with a wink.

Drew then stood up and added. "Let's go back... it's too late and they must be worried about us"

**------------------------------------ **

**A/N: **bleh... have you noticed I like this kind of endings for some chapters xD LOL... don't hit me... anyway, in next chapter... prepare for granny's surprise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What happened to you!" asked averybody at the same time when May and Drew entered the dining room

"Wh-Why do you ask that?" answered May a little nervous. How could they have known something happened between them.

"Nothing happened to us" said Drew raising an eyebrow

"Are you sure?" asked a worried Andy. "You two look messy"

Both of them inspect their clothes and they were messy indeed, they even had some grass in them.

"How did we end like that!" cried May

"How is that you didn't notice it before May? You're always the first to care about the way you look" questioned Max

'Max right. How could I be like that with Drew!' thought May and blushed. "Why didn't you tell me I looked like a monster!" whispered her into Drew's ear.

"I didn't think you looked like a monster May" giggled Drew. "I think we got like that when we... we... were in the ground" added him. Then he turned to the group. "We had a battle, that's all. May got angry that she lose again and tried to hit me but fell into a hole in the process" said coolly

"I guess some things never change" sighed Max. Seemed like he and the others bought that story as it sounded like something May would do for real.

"We are going to the Pokemon Center tomorrow so I'm afraid we won't be able to go to the lab with you Andy" Drew excused himself.

"Don't worry, I told you in the afternoon that we had some problems so Ash's turn was postponed" informed Andy

"That's great!" said May. "I mean... not for you Ash... well yeah you're going to have an extra turn... and I'm going to Pokemon Center... and..."

"You sure you didn't hit on your head, sis?" teased Max

"Shut up... I'm going to take a bath" May answered back a bit embarrased and left.

Next morning May and Drew were on their way to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. They hadn't talked at all but suddenly the silence was broken by May's groaning stomach.

"You don't eat enough, do you?" teased Drew

"Shut up! Just because you're used to eat that little doesn't mean that I'm too. I just didn't expect we were leaving that soon, I would have eaten more."

"Just admit it... you eat a lot" said Drew smirking at May. He was expecting her to blush and deny it but instead he was the one blushing after his stomach's groan.

"Seems I'm not the only one who's still hungry" May took advantage of this and teased him back.

"Ok maybe you're right... but let me tell you we don't eat that little breakfast everyday as you must have noticed" informed Drew

"Why do you think your granny made us all left that early?" wondered May

-----------_Flashback_-----------

The gang is having breakfast when granny gets a phone call and she leaves to get it. Minutes later she cames back really hyper and tells everybody that they have got too much breakfast and will be late for the lab or wherever they'd go.

"Andy dear if you carry on eating that much you'll get fat"

"Drew weren't you going to take your little girl friend to the Pokemon Center?"

"Ash aren't you excited in getting as soon as possible at the lab? I'm sorry your turn was ruined yesterday"

After some goodbyes granny left them outside the house. Andy sighed and take Ash and the rest with her. Drew and May went to the Pokemon Center.

-----------_End of Flashback_-----------

"That wasn't normal in my granny" added Drew. "She didn't even let us finish breakfast"

"Maybe it has something to do with the call she received"

"I can tell she's up to something, but we better don't mess with her. And this time don't do the opposite"

"Why? Things went better with Andy and Dawson and that's because we _mess_ with them"

"That's what you think?"sighed Drew and was interrupted by May's stomach again. "This conversation won't lead us anywhere... Let's find some vending machine"

May and Drew walked for a while and finally found one, with all sort of cakes.

"Great! I was needing one of those" cried May and opened her bag to take some coins. "No way!"

"What is it?"

"We left so fast that I wasn't able to take some money with me" answered her a bit depressed

"In that case I'm eating this" and with that Drew took a coin and placed it in the machine. Seconds later he was taking the cake from it's package.

"Aren't you going to give me a piece?" asked May

"Why would I give you some?" answered Drew with a smirk.

"Drew!" cried May but was useless, Drew was going to bite the cake and she needed to do something. "In that case.." said May placing her arms around him in an embrace. "I won't let you eat as well"

Drew gave her another smirk wondering how would she do that. Just then May pressed her lips against his. Drew was surprised at first but returned the kiss without even thinking. "You are not having it either" managed to say Drew against May's lips in a seductive way. "I'm not interested at this moment" answered her in the same way Drew managed to talk and continued kissing.

They were like that for about a minute and soon May knew it was about time to take the next step of _her plan._ She slid her arm down to her back where Drew's hands were, she did it softly for not letting Drew to notice. She then took the cake Drew was holding and broke the kiss inmediatelly.

"Hey that's cheating!" cried Drew.

"What can I say? I'm starving" answered her biting the cake.

"Fine you can have it. I'm buying another one" replied him inserting another coin in the machine. Drew took his new cake and began eating it as well. "Let's move on" he said in a serious mod and started his way again to the Pokemon Center.

By the time they arrived he wasn't upset at May anymore, thanks to May's effords to calm him down. When they entered, they saw a Pokemon Contest poster in the wall.

"Hey Look! This is the Contest Andy told us about" pointed May

"Yeah... It says is in a week, I remembered her telling us it was some time later" said Drew

"Maybe they decided to do it sooner" added May with a grin and headed towards Nurse Joy. Drew went after her as well and gave Nurse Joy his pokemon too.

"I thought I didn't do that much to Absol" said May

"Not only Absol, but my other pokemon. I just want them to be healthy enough" answered Drew flicking his hair and walking to the lobby.

May followed him. "Aren't you going to use Absol?"

"I'm not sure yet... hey tell me something May. Why are you entering La Rousse Contest?"

"Wh- Why are you asking me that?"

"I know I'm entering because of Andy, she wants to see me in a contest and I couldn't let her down but... I thought you weren't staying at Hoenn so why would you need a Hoenn ribbon?"

"Oh I didn't thinking about that... If any of us wins it wouldn't be fair for the coordinators that are planning to enter Hoenn Grand Festival right? I'm sorry... I think it was a little selfish from me, thinking about how great it would be to battle you in a contest again "

"That's nice... but don't be too depressed, think about the other coordinators that by the time Grand Festival comes haven't earned their five ribbons. We won't make any difference. Sorry for saying that. I was only trying to know what you had thought about that"

"Hum... ok" answered May deep in thought, she could tell where was he taking the conversation. Maybe he wanted to know where she was going after leaving La Rousse, the problem was that now she wasn't sure about it... "Hey Drew" finally said."You told me you were going to Johto right?"

"Yeah" answered him hopefully

"Maybe I should rest before I start a new journey. Just like you, I was thinking in going home for a while" added May

Nurse Joy soon called them to pick their healed Pokemon and began their way home. When they were finally there, Drew could feel that something was different... May didn't care at all and went right to her room so she could take some pokeblock and other things she needed like money maybe. Drew by the other hand, headed towards the kitchen where he was sure he'll find her granny, he wanted to ask her for an explanation about what happened at breakfast. By the time May entered her room, she found _someone's_ luggage in there. "Why, this is not mine" she said to herself

"There you are" said Drew entering the kitchen

"Oh hi! dear I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon"

"Why is that? Why did you made us leave that early"

"It's a surprise but as you came back earlier I have no choice... guess who's here" said granny with a grin

Drew could hear how _someone_ squealed and rushed over him. "DREW!" cried a girlish voice as she wrapped her arms around Drew hugging him. 'Oh no...' thought Drew almost suffocating.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Pheww... sorry guys for not uploading soon. Well here's my "surprise!" LOL any guesses who might _she_ be?  
Next chapter won't be soon either, my computer is broken so I'll have to wait until it's fixed. Sorry! so be patient :P


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** yey My computer fixed itself! I know it sounds odd and weird... that a computer that didn't even turns on because a program's missing the next day turns on like nothing happened... yeah it surprised me too... (really wmy jaw dropped) ... anyway my computer loves me! or maybe it's alive but bleh! let's stop talking about me (or my computer) and let's move on with the story... hahaha no one guessed it right uu

**Chapter 12**

"Hillary I can't breath" finally said Drew

"Ooops I'm sorry" answered the the dark green haired girl with a grin. She had emerald eyes and looked more like Drew than Andy did, she was a little taller than her too. "Aren't you happy your favourite sister is here?"

"I think Andy's still out" replied Drew with a sweatdrop

"Owww Drew you haven't changed at all. But that's what makes you adorable" answered her hugging him again like cuddling. Drew tried to get out of her and finally did much for Hillary's dissapointment.

"Anyway granny, I noticed some stuff in my roon that were not mine" added Hillary changing the topic

"Aww dear! That must be May and Max's stuff" answered granny a bit concerned

"May and Max? Who are them?"

"Actually Andy was the one who invited them stay here. I happen to be friends with them. There are also Ash and Brock staying but at Hayley's room"

"Oh I see..."

"But I think there's no problem as May and Max can change to Britany's room, right Drew?"

"Well... I think it's fine" answered him

"You know what? I'be been always jealous of Britany because she had her room next to Drew's" sighed Hillary

May finally got all she needed and headed towards the kitchen where she was supposed to meet Drew but instead...

"Hey Drew there's..." started May but couldn't finish

"Hey! Look who we have here" said Hillary coming closer to May and looking at her everywhere like an inspector. "You must be May right?"

"Y-Yeah" answered her a little surprised

"So are you dating MY Drew?" asked her with a fake angry face making May blush.

"Hey what do you mean with that Hillary!" cried Drew blushing as well. "I'm sorry for my sister's behaviour May" added to him, a bit embarrased. "She's gets a bit hyper when it comes to me" said in his usual arrogant mod and flicking his hair.

"Aww Drew!" squealed her again and May sweatdropped.

After an explanation about how they where going to change rooms May picked her and Max's stuff and left them in their new room. Hillary was so busy telling granny about her journey that forgot about Drew for a while.

"Seems our rooms are next to each other" said Drew standing by the door

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied her

"Nothing..." giggled Drew as he made his way into the room and walked to the window. "Look who's come back" said pointing outside.

There were Andy and Max the ones who arrived first followed by Dawson and Brock carrying some boxes. Ash, who was helping as well, was the last in enter the house as he was talking to Tori all the way.

"No way!" May and Drew heard Hillary's voice from the kitchen and went downstairs to see what happened.

"How cute! You two finally admited that you love each other" Drew and May head Hillary squeal.

"Wow that was fast" May said to Drew

"Why is she so noisy" sighed Drew hopelessly with a sweatdrop

"Hi May long time no see" greeted Tori from her back

"Oh hi Tori. It's nice to see you too"

Hillary introduced herself as Drew's favourite sister to Ash and the others. The gang was surprised that they were able to met one of Drew's fangirl sister. Brock on the other hand was excited to met her too and tried his usually flirting that ended in Max pulling his ears. The group stayed until night talking to Hillary but soon Dawson had to leave as he was in charge of taking Tori home.

"Aww isn't he cute? I knew you two had something since the very first moment I saw you together" commented Hillary when Dawson was gone.

"Hillary!" cried Andy as her cheeks turned red.

"Come on! You know that's true... and I'm sure daddy knew that as well"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Drew raising an eyebrow

"I just do ok?" answered her in a cool way. "Hey I just know what to do!" cried her and all stared at her with odd looks. "Let's have a party!" she finally said

"WHAT?" cried Drew and Andy at the same time

"Huh? What's the big deal?" asked May innocently

"Believe me... you won't want to know it" warned Drew

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** somehow it's been ages since I can't use rulers to my stories :s  
anyway what I was going to tell you was... yeah it was one of the fan service sisters Drew has xD... I thought that maybe you would have known it by the explanation of Drew's super happy family uu anyway... why are Andy and Drew so _scared_?hahaha you'll see next chapter... they must know what their sister is capable to do xD


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** hmmm I've watched the last episode of the AG and got a lot of ideas for my other fics so I'm in a little hurry to finish this :) I think it's good news for you that want me to update each time soon... Well I've been putting in order my ideas so now I can tell you the number of chapters this fic has... 17! xD so now enjoy this chapter :P

**Chapter 13**

"What do you think May?" asked Hillary showing her a beautifull dress

"It's gorgeous!" cried May with gleamy eyes

"That's what I thought" said Hillary placing the dress along with some other clothes

"But I think it's a little small for you" added May shyly

"Yes I know. It wasn't for me anyway I'm buying it for Andy. You know as the party will be a costume one I was planning she'll dress like a princess." replied Hillary proudly

"Oh I understand... that's why you're buying this outfits too" said May pointing at the male clothes Andy separated as well

"Yeah... we'll be going to another place to pick yours May"

"Why to another place? I like these stuff... I'd be a pretty princess too"

"No way!" cried Hillary making May a little nervous. "Ooops I'm sorry but I don't want anyone to look like a princess but Andy... maybe me as I'd be the hostess but no one else... Do you understand? I'm making this party really important to her"

"That's so selfish" thought May a bit upset. "Then I suppose these pince costume it's Dawson's right?"

"Well no... That's Drew's"

May's jaw dropped as she heard that "But I thought you said..."

"Come on May! there's no way Drew can't be a prince" replied Hillary dreamy. "I don't know Dawson's size by the way... let's figure it out!" and with that Andy rushed after somewhere else leaving May behind. "Are you coming?" May heard.

"Yeah... wait for me"

They had been like that all the week, buying stuff for the party from one place to another... May at the begining was really excited at the word _shopping _but soon she regreted it as everytime Hillary drag her into a shop they spent there all day. She also had been separated from Drew as he prefered to be with Andy at the lab than with Hillary and started realizing why they were so worried about the party thing.

"Ahh I'm so exhausted!" complaint May flinging herself into Drew's bed

"I see Hillary didn't give you any break" answered Drew from a near chair

"Today she's going shopping with Dawson so told her I needed some time to pick my outfit for the party but instead I'm staying here, I can't walk"

"I hate to say it but I told you... you didn't even hear what I said about Hillary"

"Oww shut up! By the way... why is that you're not with Andy?"

"Haha that's funny. You see, as I've been training all these days Ash got a little jealous and I had to give him a day... I think Max and the others are with him"

"I see" replied her still laying in the bed

Drew walked to the window and saw granny leaving. "Wonder where she's going" said looking outside. "Anyway that means there's only us in the house" said Drew with a smirk May could not see as she was now closing her eyes like sleeping. "May?" called him getting closer.

"I heard you Drew..." answered her before jumping from the bed "That's right!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I have to leave now"

"Where are you going? I thought you were tired from yesterday"

"I just got this crazy idea that maybe if I go and tell your sister that I haven't find my outfit yet then she'll pick one for me" sighed May "There's also this thing she mentioned yesterday... I want to pick the perfect one" said with fire in her eyes

"Then... I think I'll go and buy mine too"

"I don't think that's necessary"

"What do you mean?"

"We bought yours yesterday"

"What?"

"Yeah Hillary picked yours"

"Wonder how it looks like"

"Can't you tell? It'd suit you perfectly" said folding her arms. "You'll sure look so _cute_"

"Is that so?" sweatdropped Drew

"Yeah yeah... I'll be going now" said May as she closed the door.

May soon found her walking by the same street she'd been with Hillary the previous day. 'What was I been thinking? I don't even know well this city. How am I supposed to find a good costume for the party?' thought May.

She passed a few shops but found nothing but cute dresses 'Darn Hillary! If only I could dress like a princess! It's a bit unfair... Drew's going to be a prince... Hey! what am I thinking! There's no way I'd want to be his princess' thought May and her cheeks turned red 'Well maybe... all this time we've been knowing how we really feel towards each other... but it's still a secret to our friends... what am I supposed to do?'

May's thought were interrupted by the sight of this shop... May's eyes went gleamy and added "I've found it! I'm definitely wearing this at the party"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hey May… where have you been all day?" asked Max as he saw her enter their room.

"Hi Max, why do you ask that? I hadn't been out all day... just the afternoon. Anyway I was buying my costume for the party"

"Really? Let me see it"

"No! Nobody's going to see it before the party and you better not do the contrary!" warned May with a glare

"Oww It's ok" answered Max moving his arms a bit scared. "Why don't you want anyone to see it?"

"I want to make it a surprise" said May hopefully

"Wonder who you want to surprise" added Max teasing her.

"Oh no Max you're getting it wrong" tried to explain May as her cheeks gone red. "It's not Drew the one I want to impress"

"Drew? I never said it was him" said Max with a weird look and then giggled "So do you like him, sister?" teased Max again "Hillary's gonna kill you"

"Max!" cried May in embarrasment. "Ok here's the thing... because Hillary's going to kill me that's why I don't want anybody to know how my costume is... and no, this is not about Drew" finished May blushing

"Now I'm confused... why would she want to kill you"

"You better not know" added May with a sigh. "We better go down to dinner and... by the way, what is that bag you have?"

"It's my costume... but I'll tell you at dinner table" answered Max and then rushed away

Max and May joined the others at the table and started eating, Hillary was first talking about how she had been so busy with Dawson and the things she bought. There were only three days for the party and time sure passed really fast. The bad news was that May was always pulled by Hillary and didn't have time for herself, she managed to stay at home for that day but that sure wouldn't happen again.

"So May did you find your costume? You know I can help you if you want, there's only few days left" said Hillary

"Actually I've found it but thanks for your offer"

"And how it is?"

"Oh? I'm sorry but I won't tell anybody. I want it to be a surprise"

"Yeah that's true, she didn't even let me see it" added Max

"Oh what a pity, isn't it? I expect it's nothing like you know what... I hope I was clear enough"

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with royalty" said May a little annoyed

"Good" answered Hillary

Max could feel the tension between them so he added. "Andy took us to the shop and we bought our costumes... I was going to tell you mine, May"

"Yeah... what about you guys?"

"Well I'm a detective" said Max proudly

"Andy said I'd look good as a samurai" added Brock

"And I'm dressing as a pirate" said Ash with a grin

"By the way Hillary, May told me you had my costume. What is it?"

"Owww so you know that already? I wanted to be a surprise" sighed Hillary. "Anyway you'll see it that day... and don't worry I'd never make my favourite brother dress ugly" giggled her. "Andy, I got yours too"

"I was afraid you'd say that" sighed Andy

"So May are you coming with me tomorrow?" asked Hillary

"Hillary I think May has had enough of it, I'm sure she likes shopping but you hadn't let her rest" added Drew. "Besides, seems you have forgotten that May is a pokemon coordinator and she must be training for the upcoming contest here in La Rousse. That's why she was staying here this long, not for your party"

"Ahhhh that's right!" cried May really worried. "The contest is the next morning after the party! And I haven't trained properly" added her a bit in chaos.

"I'm sure you'll do well" Ash tried to cheer her up

"Yeah you always do" added Max

"Thank you guys" said May

"Well I'm going to train by myself tomorrow Andy so Ash you can go to the lab and play" said Drew getting up the table and then he left the room

"Me too... maybe I'm going to sleep now as I'm waking up early in the morning" added May and left the room as well.

By the time May got to her room she found Drew getting inside his

"Drew I..." started May making Drew turn around. "I wanted to thank you for what you did downstairs"

"There's no problem... I was just making sure you'd be well prepared for our battle. But as it's you I'd seriously doubt you'd be prepared in just three days" said Drew with a hair flick

"Why is that arrongance now!" complaint May.

"Nothing..."giggled Drew and walking towards her so May was now between him and the wall. "I did it for the old times..." added him as he pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her softly.

"I'd show you that I'll be well prepared in less than three days" replied May following Drew's previous tone, as nothing had happened. "Goodnight now"

The next morning May started training her Beautifly, she needed the perfect pokemon for both performance and appeals. It was a small contest and only one pokemon was abled to be used. There was also this thing that Drew had been the only one that trained in Andy's invention so a flying pokemon won't have any trouble.

"Guess it'll be like old times..." said May to her pokemon

Beautifly sure was May's best choice as every day that passed, it improved its moves and attacks, May didn't have to do much.

"Return Beautifly" ordered May the morning of the party. "Guess it's time to get ready, I think you'll do good at the contest" said looking at her pokeball and going home.

* * *

**A/N:** and in next chapter...party time! 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So was it awaited? hehehe sorry for the late update again... but I've been in exams and after them I thought... hey! I'm updating my story but then my PC brokes again... and repairs itself again o.O... yeah I know, it scared me too but bleh! if it's for good then I don't want to know how it did... anyway, let's stop talking about me... and move on to the story... as you've waited too long, I'm uploading together chapter 15 and 16 ... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"May is that you?" asked Max not believing what he had in front of him

"Why Max, don't you recognize your sister?" replied May

"Hehe sorry, now this is a real surprise" sweatdropped Max

May's was wearing a white dress that had a huge skirt to it... in her back she had those white wings that come with her outfit and her face was hidden by a mask, all white too.

"Now tell me isn't me the most beautifull angel you've seen?" asked May proudly

"I might have my doubts" anwered Max a hand under in his chin

"Max!"

"Just kidding... you look good. You'll sure impress the person you wanted to"

"I didn't want to impress anyone!!" cried May blushing

"Sure... now come on May... the party's already begin and we are late"

"Why didn't you go down before"

"I was waiting for you"

"Awww how cute" said May hugging him

"May stop it!" cried him in embarrasment

"You look good too. Now let's go down"

May and Max joined Ash and Brock in their respective's outfits along with all the guests. However there's was no sign of Drew nor Hillary, not even Andy was there as she was the honoured guest.

"Wow May! What a surprise!" exclaimed Ash

"Uhhh thanks Ash" giggled May. "You look good in that outfit too"

"You bet! And look who's here too" added Ash pointing to some white haired boy

"Hi May! Hi Max" greeted Tori

"Hi Tori! You're good friends with Andy, how could I forget about you" said May with a grin

"Now that May has come... It's Hillary's turn to appear" added Brock

"Why Brock, hasn't she come to see how is the party going?" asked May

"Not only her, we haven't seen Andy nor Drew" informed Ash

"Oh I see..."

"Don't worry May, your prince charming would come sooner or later to see you" teased Max

"Max!!! I've told you I didn't dress up like this for Drew!!!" cried May

"No one said your prince charming was Drew" giggled Max making May blush

"Huh?... anyway now if that's what things are I must tell you... The reason why I wanted impress everyone at the party was because of..."

"Who?" everyone stared at May's face

"Because of Hillary"

"Hillary?" asked Max with a confusion look in his face

"Yeah! I wanted to show her that I could be that pretty too... no need to be from the family!" replied May with fire in her eyes. Of course everyone understood the family thing in the wrong way and everyone smirked at her.

"What! I was talking about the costumes" tried to explain May (A/N: remember Hillary told her she couldn't dress as a princess nor any member of a royal family... hehehe just for fun I'm not making May explain that to Ash and the others so they can think what they want )

"Whatever May" said Max in a sarcastic mod

"Hey this is a party... wanna dance May?" offered Ash

"Yeah sure" accepted May

Ash and May soon joined all the other guests at the dance floor while Max headed to the food table to do his own thing along with Tori. Brock, by the other hand, was trying to flirt with all the ladies at the party as possible and trying to get a dance partner but wasn't succesfull at all, the music stopped before he could get any. All the guests were forced to stop and look at the stairs where Hillary appeared anouncing the main events of the party and thanking everyone for their assistance.

She introduced Andy, Dawson and Drew as well but as the last one hadn't an important role he was able to get out of the speech. Not because of the uncomfortable feeling in it but because of what he saw, there in the middle of the hall was the most beautifull creature he'd ever seen, right behind a guy he knew quite well. May noticed how incredible handsome was Drew as well, he had a simple shirt with those pants princes got in fairy tales and what it seemed like boots, not too extravagant but with style at the same time. May soon noticed this wasn't his original costume as she was able to see it when Hillary bought it, so she assumed they all were late modifying their costumes.

Luckily, Hillary didn't talk too much and the music started again. Drew soon made his way towards May and Ash.

"Would you let me a dance, miss?" asked Drew with a reverence

"Drew..." mumbled May as she saw him closer

"Hi Drew!" Ash was the first to greet

"Ash" greeted Drew as well. "Cool costume you got there"

"Thanks! you look cool too"

"Well not really, Hillary picked my costume and I had to do some arrangements" answered him. "Would you mind if I take your partner for a dance?"

"Sure no problem. You guys have fun!" anwered him with a grin and then rushed over the food table to join Max

Right after Ash was gone, Drew took May by her waist and started dancing. "Missed me?" whispered him to her ear.

"Not really" May joked

"My bad... well I'm sorry I was late, it's just that Hillary kept us busy" added him

"It's ok, I can see why you were all late" giggled May

"Yeah... you see, Andy got inside again" said him looking at the stairs

"Andy looked really cute in that dress" added her with a grin trying to be polite

"She's not the only..." said Drew gazing at her. May just felt how her cheeks turned red at his statement but couldn't do anything about it. Instead, she just followed him, letting him take her wherever he wanted, dancing. None of them stop looking at each other until Drew finally stopped moving, and started leaning closer to May.

"Drew what are you doing? My friends might be watching..."

"I don't think so" added him pointing May where they were. Without notice, Drew had danced her over one of the house's upper doors and they were now outside with no one around. "It's ok... since Andy's not at the party, Hillary'd be probably busy looking for her" And with that, Drew gave her a small peek that May happily received before running over the balcony.

"Your house looks really big from here" said May while inspecting every part of the garden until she reached one spot. Drew knew it well, since there was where he kept his Roselia

"You didn't come back again" added him

"Well I thought it was a little awkward in there... specially after what Eevee did the other night" answered her a bit embarrased.

"I'll take it as personal huh" teased him. "And how was your training?"

"Well I think it went good" answered May a bit unsure

"That's good... you have to be good enough for tomorrow's contest. Have you been training some pokemon in particular?"

"Hmm yeah... I wanted to have one who wouldn't have trouble in that platform"

"That's right... that's why Roselia and I have been training hard in there"

"You using Roselia?"

"Yeah... and I guess yours is Beautifly"

"You're right"

"How clasic huh? But then... I hope you won't think I'll be kind with you"

"That's what I least expect" finished May hopefully before they heard Hillary calling for Andy

"That's Hillary"

"What's with Andy?" wondered Drew. "Hey Hillary!" called Drew from the balcony

"Drew? There you are. Have you seen Andy? I can't find her anywhere"

"No, I haven't seen her since the party begin. Why, is there a problem?"

"It's the big part of the party and she can't miss it. I'm giving an important announcement but when she heard about it she dissapeared. I can't find Dawson either so I guess they might be together"

"Let's go look for them, Drew" offered May and Drew nodded

"I think it won't be necessary" added Andy from the back

"Andy?" said Drew

"Why did you dissapear?" asked May

"Well it has to do with Hillary's announcement" sweatdropped Dawson who was with her

"It's sure not going to be my big party" sighed Andy hopeless

Drew and May hadn't got the slighest idea of what they were talking about but they soon found out when they saw how Hillary got up to the stairs and started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's an honour to anounce you the main reason of this party. As I've told you at the beginning, this party was made specially for my little sister Andy, whose this would be her most important night in her life" Now Hillary got Andy and Dawson to the _stage_ and proceeded "This night Andy and my new friend here, Dawson, are getting engaged..." That's all what Drew heard, he and May as well as the rest of their friends were too shocked.

* * *

**A/N: **hehe as well as me and you guys... I know you're going to say Hillary's totally crazy but yeah! that's what she is xD... to be continued in the next chapter 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN/: **heh!! last chapter got too long... I didn't expect that to happen but I think it turned good, well this one's not :( sorry, I tried my best... Let's continue

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_"This night Andy and my new friend here, Dawson, are getting engaged..."_

"What?" cried May

"Hillary..." grumbled Drew

"Oh my!" added Granny in awe

"That's... unfair" said Brock with puppy eyes

"Aren't they too young?" wondered Tori

The couple were surrounded by people congratulating them... soon Hillary knew it was time to continue the party and turned the music on again.

"That's why.. I don't like telling things to her" said Drew drinking a glass of soda in the kitchen.

"It was shocking forsure huh?" added May with a sweatdrop. She has just began to understand why Andy and Drew weren't too fond about the idea of Hillary making a party, they sure have known something big was coming.

"I'm happy you didn't met Hayley and Brittany as well... along with Hillary, that trio is really annoying" joked Drew.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"Totally, I know them quite well and also because they used to be my first fan club" sighed him.

"But now she knows about the contest... aren't you worried about her going?"

"Well Hillary would probably be sleeping by the time the contest starts as she's staying this late at night" informed Drew looking at the clock. "And don't you ever tell her the time the contest starts"

"Oh? ok" May giggled nervously.

May stood there looking at Drew. Was he drinking soda? Why of all drinks he'd choose a soda? They were at a party right? He would be drinking wine at least and mostly because it was his sister's engagement party. May was thinking too much and soon she found she had drunk all her glass of wine.

"Hey Drew... don't you like wine?" said May.

"Yeah, maybe. Why May, are you trying to get me drunk so you could easily win tomorrow's contest? No thanks"

"Eh!! you're right!" cried May.

"Who's right about what?" asked Hillary who'd just entered the kitchen.

"Hillary!" cried May again as she was scared with Hillary's last comment.

"Just stuff... May's just realized I know everything" answered an arrogant Drew.

"Aww that's true!! My little brother here is the perfection in person" squealed Hillary while hugging Drew.

"Yeah, get off me" complaint Drew, his cheeks a bit red.

"Hey May... you sure found a perfect costume huh?" said a sarcastic Hillary. "It's good you decided to stay here at the kitchen, otherwise Andy wouldn't be the one with the cutest costume out there... I thought I was clear enough"

"I thought you said no royalty related... and it's good you think my costume is as pretty as any of your family, I feel really honoured" May answered back.

"Right..." grumbled Hillary. She then took a bottle of whisky and left.

"What was that all about?"

"She didn't want me to have the cutest costume, that's all"

"Well I think Andy's pretty in her own way but for me you're the most beautifull here" added Drew about to kiss her but was soon interrupted by Hillary again.

"I forgot my Hillary's special!"

"Hillary's special?" asked May.

"It's a secret drink she has there" answered Drew pointing at one of the kitchen's shelves. "No one knows what it's made of"

"Yeah I have plenty of them" added Hillary and then left.

"It would be fun to know how it tastes" said May.

"I don't know May. It's really powerfull"

"It can't be that bad" said her opening a bottle and serving two glasses.

"Geeee" mumbled May after her first drink. "This is really good, you should try it too"

"May..." said a worried Drew as he was watching how she drank more and more, he drank some glasses at some time but May was the one who drank the most.

"I feel... really dizzy" mumbled May as she stood up. "I think I'm going to bed" and started zizzagging her way out of the kitchen.

"May look out... let me go with you" said Drew in a drunken voice as well.

By the time they reached their rooms May had this blank expression. "I'm going bed too" informed Drew as he opened his room. (A/N: remember May and Max got their rooms changed because of Hillary's arrival and now their new room was next to Drew's) May then groaned at her drunken feeling and let her fall in Drew's arms.

He looked at her and pulled her inside his room. Once there, May gasped when Drew crashed his lips on hers and started kissing her hungrily. May returned the kiss as well and along with him, made their way to his bed where they stretched out. May stifled a soft moan from the impact but Drew deepended the kiss. They were like that for some seconds and then the two broke apart as sleep overtook them.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I made it!!! awww May and Drew all drunk sleeping together hahahaha will they forget about the contest? not really... I'll try to update last chapter soon, bye! 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Ok so now this is it... the last chapter... I hope you enjoy this ;) and sorry for the late update but I've been on exams... but finally school is over :D

**Chapter 17**

May woke up the next morning and found herself hugging something, still asleepy she rubbed helself against it trying to figure out what was it. Drew, by the other hand, coudn't help but hug her too, it felt so good and warm as he placed his hands in those feathers... 'Feathers?' he thought as he quickly sat up making May brake her embrace.

"Drew!" she screamed with a very crimson face. "What are you doing in my...?" May paused to scan the situation. "Ahhh! I'm in your room!... and in ... _your bed _... dressed like... this?... wonder why?"

"May could you please stop yelling? My head hurts" complaint Drew

"Sorry but... don't you feel all this awkward?"

"Maybe it was what we drank last night" reasoned Drew

"That's not what I meant! I was talking about me... here... in your bed"

"Hey wait!" yelled him rushing towards his bedside table

"Now what?"

"9:45?!" cried Drew with an horror face. "We slept for ages! Come on!" said pulling her out of the bed.

"Drew, wait! I can't go out like this!" said May realizing they were still in their party's costumes. "And how am I suppose to explain myself if someone sees me coming out from your room" added starting to panic. "This is terrible! Max's going to suspect as I didn't went to sleep to out bedroom last night!"

"We'll explain them at the contest" replied him a bit upset and with that he pulled her out of the room and off the house. Some minutes later they were in the automatic pathways that led them to the Contest Hall, located in the central districts (A/N: yeah I've done my homework about La Rousse city) along with the Battle Tower

"We'd like to register" said both panting when they arrived, just one minute before the registrations close.

"Oh I'm sorry but I think you kinda made a mistake" answered the woman behind the desk

"What?"

"This is a normal contest, not a super contest. I guess you won't like to compete dressed like this"

"Oh... we were aware of that" sweatdropped May. "And about the costumes... it's a large story"

"So would you register us please" added Drew

"Ok then... please let me your contest passes"

Once she was done, she handed May and Drew back their passes and with that, May and Drew turned to leave the hall.

"Nice outfits you have there" said a familiar voice.

"Professor Lund" said May when she turned to see who was there. "That's right, you had to be here to see how was the contest going right?"

"I expect it to be a great surprise, you'll see" answered him with a grin

"Drew... wasn't Andy going to come?" asked Tori coming from behind his dad

"Hi there... Well, I really don't know. We left right after waking up so we couldn't see anyone" answered Drew

"I see... yesterday's party must have got Andy really tired. Let's wait her, I'm sure she'll appear soon" added Tori's dad

"I'm sure she got tired" joked Tori (A/N: just if you were wondering how an 8-9 year old boy could have been awake after a party... let's say his parents pick him up at 12, after the news )

Finally the appeal round began, both of them had a long wait in the coordinators room as they were the last ones. There was also this thing that made it worst, they had been watched all the time by the other coordinators, maybe they should have changed their clothes.

"That's it! I can't stand it anymore! I'm removing these wings" announced May a bit upset.

"You should have done that from the beginning, you know" replied Drew

"Shut up and help me" huffed May back

Just in time... as Vivian next annouced "And our next coordinator comes from Petalburg city... let's welcome May!"

May entered the stage with only her white dress, this didn't seem that bad as she remembered all the other contest she'd been in and the several costumes Jessabella had been on, that made her relax and focus in her appeal.

"Now Skitty take the stage!" ordered May

"Skitty huh? This is going to be interesting, I'd like to see how's May going to handle what's next" thought Drew (A/N: I'm not having him talking all alone in the coordinators room xD)

"And it's time to change the stage!" announced Vivian

"What?" wondered May. "That's right... Andy's platform" thought her.

The stage turned in what it seemed a playroom, full of toys and boxes. Skitty got excited and started jumping into them playing.

"How accurate" said May picking some balls. "Now Skitty use slap!" ordered May throwing Skitty the balls one by one like she'd done in previous contests (A/N: think Verdanturf)

That gave her 28.3 points. However Drew wasn't that lucky as he was given a water stage. Knowing something like that would happen he had chosen Masquerian.

"Masquerian use Silver Wind to the water!" ordered Drew. That made some waves and water flew through the air. "Hidden Power" Masquerian used it for a combination with the water that remained in the air.

"He really knows how to manage the situation" said May looking at his gorgeous performance, that by the way, gave him a perfect score.

Just after coordinators that passed to the second round were announced, Drew and May met with Andy and the others that happened to just arrive.

"Drew!!!!! That was really awesome!! I almost faint!!" squealed Hillary

"I'm sorry we didn't arrive to see your appeal, May" apologized Ash

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure you did all you could to be here"

"Oh I'm really ashamed I got up late... I'm the one supposed to be checking how was it going" added Andy very embarrased

"Well don't worry Andy, we got to see Professor Lund over there" informed Drew

"Is that so? Oh my god, I must go... I'll see you at the battling round" and with that Andy waved and left.

"So we could see you both made it to the second round" said Brock

"That's right... we had a hard time in that stage, you wouldn't know what was going to be next" added Drew

"But you seemed to be fine Drew, it was me the one who luckily came with a performance" said May really intrigued

"I'm glad that's what it seemed" replied him in his usual mod, flicking his hair.

"Hey we better go get seats. Next round is about to begin" finished Brock

For the second round there were only eight coordinators which meant there was going to be only two battling rounds before the finals. As Andy told them, only one pokemon was able to be used in each battle and the setting changed for each battle.

At first May got the stone arena, in which a super powerfull Silver Wind used to the rocks gave her the victory. Her next arena was the ice one, there she had some trouble but finally used Psychic and was able to win. Drew by the other hand, was luckier this round and got the grass arena along with a jungle like one. And finally both made it to the finals.

"Finally, I was waiting for this" said May "I hope you won't expect I'd go easy on you, Drew"

"Hmmph, I woudn't" added him with a hair flick

"And now... what stage would they battle in?" asked Vivian looking the stage change into a magmy one. "The fire arena" announce her.

"Well it's going to be hard for both of them" said Brock

"Oh my! that wasn't supposed to go like that! That was thought for fire type pokemon... and those two have grass and bug type" panicked Andy

"Don't worry I think they are looking fine" added Max

"Ready for a challenge May?" said Drew

"Of course. Beautifly go!"

"You too go, Roselia"

"Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

"Hum..." Drew just let it get closer and then... "Petal Dance!" Roselia's Petal Dance combined with Beautifly's Silver Wind returned the attack causing double damage.

"What?!" exclaimed May seeing her points go down

"Roselia use Magical Leaf!"

"Return them with Psychic!"

"Nice try May... Petal Dance Roselia!" and with that the petals with the leaves collided in a cloud of dust making both points go down the same amount.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind again and clear this up!" ordered May. However Drew wasn't able to see that coming and Roselia got hit, not directly but enough to almost push her into the flames. (A/N: remember it's a fire arena)

"That's right" thought May. "Beautifly use Phychic to the fire!"

"Roselia, Magical Leaf!" Roselia protected herself. "Let's do that too" said Drew to Roselia almost whispering. Roselia used her firy leaves to hit Beautifly.

"Beautifly no..."

"Let's finish this... Roselia Solar beam!"

"Beautifly get up and dodge it" ordered May but was too late, it was a direct hit and Beautifly couldn't continue fighting.

"And our winner of La Rousse city Contest is... Drew!" announced Vivian.

"Beautifly return... You did well" said May looking at her pokeball

"And you were great too" added to Drew

"Thanks for the great battle" replied him with a grin and then walked to Mr. Contesta who gave him his ribbon. All the crowd cheered him and the contest was over.

"So what did you think about it?" asked Andy once they were out.

"It was really a challenge, as I've said" added Drew. "Yeah... that last arena took us by surprise" commented May

"Yeah... I'm really sorry. I must fix the random part" said Andy deep in thought. "Maybe I could use your video about the contest to see what was wrong, right Hillary?"

"You taped me?"

"Of course... that way I can always see your awesome battling skills" answered Hillary hopefully

"Why this doesn't surprise me..." sweatdropped Drew. "As I was saying... I really liked your idea Andy, but it wouldn't work good on rockie coordinators"

"I'll take your advice Drew, thanks" replied Andy happily and then added. "So... I suppose you guys aren't staying with us now that the contest is over, right?"

"Yeah... we're now heading to this new region... Shinou" informed Ash.

"That is... if you don't mind going with us to Petalburg" said May, surprising everyone.

"Why do you want to go home, sis?" asked Max

"I've decided to go rest there for a while before I can start my own journey"

"Why aren't we traveling with Ash?" asked Max

"I've decided I want to travel by myself from now. I think it'd be better for me if I can focus only in contests. I'm sorry I can't travel with you guys, but I'm sure you'll do great in Shinou, Ash. And Max, I'm sure father will let you start your own journey so you don't have to worry about me not being around there"

"So it's Petalburg city then" said Ash

"Yeah... thanks for everything Andy" added May. "And Drew... I'll be seing you, right?"

"Yeah" answered him gazing at her.

"Travel all by yourself, right?" pointed Max. May quickly looked to the other side, blushing.

**Me: **And then they waved goobye and cought the train that'd let them to Petalburg city (that is after changing their clothes xD). This is it... the end...

Hope you liked this story, it was fun making it... hahaha you can check some notes about how I came with this story at my profile :D


End file.
